Carroll Baker
Carroll Baker (1931 - ) Film Deaths *''How the West Was Won'' (1962) [Eve Prescott]: Dies (off-screen), exact cause unclear; her grave is shown afterwards when George Peppard discovers it after returning home from the Civil War. (Thanks to Christopher) *''Station Six-Sahara'' (1962) [Catherine]: Stabbed to death by Biff McGuire. *''The Carpetbaggers'' (1964) [Rina Marlowe Cord]: Killed in a car accident. *''Harlow'' (1965) [Jean Harlow]: Dies of uremic poisoning (although the movie's dialogue offers a historically-inaccurate diagnosis of pneumonia) in the hospital, with her mother (Angela Lansbury) by her bedside. (See also Carol Lynley in the other 1965 biopic also titled Harlow.) (Thanks to Steven) *''Her Harem (L'Harem; The Harem)'' (1967) [Margherita]: Thrown over a cliff and into the sea by William Berger, Michel Le Royer, Gastone Moschin, and Renato Salvatori. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Paranoia (Orgasmo)'' (1968) [Kathryn West]: Thrown off of a roof by Lou Castel; her body is shown afterwards lying on the ground below. *''Baba Yaga (Black Magic; The Devil Witch; Kiss Me Kill Me)'' (1973) [Baba Yaga]: Falls into a bottomless pit after a struggle with Isabelle De Funes. (Thanks to Johan) *''The Flower with the Deadly Sting (Il Fiore dai petali d'acciaio)'' (1973) [Evelyn]: Throat slit with a razor by Paola Senatore; her body is shown again later on when Gianni Garko discovers her. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Bloodbath (The Sky Is Falling)'' (1976) [Treasure]: Drowned in a swimming pool when the fur coat she's wearing weighs her down, while a hallucination of a crowd of people surround her and taunt her. *''My Father's Wife (Confessions of a Frustrated Housewife)'' (1976) [Laura]: Shot in the chest with a sniper rifle by Adolfo Celi, while Carroll is skiing. The shooting is shown through the rifle scope, and her body is shown lying on the slopes afterwards. *''Bad (Andy Warhol's Bad'') (1977) [Hazel Aiken]: Drowned in a sink full of dishwater by Charles McGregor, after she calls him a racial slur. (Thanks to Dave) TV Deaths *''Hitler's S.S.: Portrait in Evil'' (1985 TV) [Greta Hoffmann]: Killed (off-screen), along with Robert Urquhart, during an Allied bombing raid; we learn of their deaths when John Shea is informed by a neighbour. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Judgment Day: The John List Story'' (1993 TV) [Alma List]: Shot to death (along with Beverly D'Angelo, Tygh Runyan and Gabrielle Miller) by her son (Robert Blake) in their home. (Thanks to Robert) *''Witness Run (La Signora della citta)'' (1996 TV) [Martha Sheppard]: Shot to death by her son (David Brandon) after he learns that she was responsible for the murder of his male lover. (Thanks to Johan) *''Roswell: Leaving Normal''Roswell (1999 series)(1999) [Grandma Claudia]: Dies of a stroke; she appears as a spirit afterwards when Jason Behr calls her back to speak with Shiri Appleby. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-wife of Jack Garfein (director). *Wife of Donald Burton (widowed). *Mother of Blanche Baker. Gallery carrollbakerparanoia.png|Carroll Baker in Paranoia carrollbakertheflower.png|Carroll Baker in The Flower with the Deadly Sting Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Baker, Carroll Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in John Ford Movies Category:Off-screen deaths